The invention relates to a measurement value generator for determining the through flow rate of a flowing fluid.
Such measurement value generator is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,262 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,098 and comprise a tube as a measuring section interconnecting two distribution chambers. Under certain circumstances the tube may produce undesirable echoes at its points of support, thus impairing the accuracy of measurement.